falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:LanceVanceDance/Archiv
Moriarty Moin, hast du vielleicht einen Tipp, wie ich Moriarty unbemerkt töten kann? Ich möchte nämlich, dass Gob den Laden übernimmt. Danke im Vorraus, Der Mechanist Re: Erstellen Ja man tut was man kann wenn es kein andere machen will mach ichs gern.) (Oh Gott und wie du wahrseinlich mitbekommst muss ich mich aber erst ein bisschen mit Wiki beschäftigen um zurechtzukommen xD)--Volmat 13:05, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LanceVanceDances Auszeichnungen Bild:Bronze_500.png Bild:Silber_1000.png Bild:Gold_1500.png Bild:Platin_2000.png oder Alternativ: Bild:500bearbeitungen.png Bild:1000bearbeitungen.png Bild:1500bearbeitungen.png 2000bearbeitungen.png Wenn du so weitermachst hab ich noch mehr ... --Richy8964 Disku A 07:43, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, ich hoffe, ich kann weiterhin helfen. LanceVanceDance 08:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Grautulation zu 1500+ bearbeitungen.!--Richy8964 Disku 11:12, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Damit überholst du mich wohl bald. und wie läufts so als Admin?--Richy8964 Disku 16:13, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp #''die'' Nuka-Cola und die Vault #Bitte keine Links löschen. #Dies ist eins der Wikis in denen der Artikelname im Artikel fettgedruckt wird. Also bitte nicht mehr rauslöschen. Danke für dein Verständnis! --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 22:38, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #Das mit den Artikeln hab ich vom vorherigen Bearbeiter übernommen. #Ich habe nur die Links entfernt, von denen keine Seite bestand bzw. die keinen Sinn ergaben (z.B sowas "und dann gingen sie weg") #Okay, in dem anderen Wiki bin ich ziemlich aktiv und da wird der Artikelname nur ein Mal fettgedruckt. Ich hab die meisten Seiten mal auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik überprüft, deshalb waren es auch gleich so viele auf einmal^^ LanceVanceDance 07:37, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #OK #Lass die besser da. uns fehlen viele artikel und ich habe noch keine Liste eingerichtet, die anzeigt welche wichtigen artikel fehlen (die sinnlos sollst du natürlich löschen) #Ich weiß ich war auch mal im deutschen GTA Wiki aktiv --Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 08:31, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau mal ob ich noch ein paar Artikel hinzufügen kann, damit das Wiki hier ein bisschen voller wird^^ LanceVanceDance 17:16, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Wär Perfekt! : - ) Du kommst ja im moment viel in unseren Artikeln rum, deshalb würd ich vorschlagen, dass du alle Minderwetigen Artikel mit markierst. (für mehr infos: Projekt:Qualitätssicherung)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 09:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Mach ich, vorallem die Artikel, in denen nichts steht. LanceVanceDance 10:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Wenn du ingame screenschots machst entferne bitte vorher das HUD über die konsole (^=Konsole aktivieren, tm eingeben, enter drücken und dann den Screenschot machen)--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 14:40, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, merk ich mir. LanceVanceDance 14:43, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Waffe Ich hab die Vorlage:Waffe fertiggestellt. Schau vorbei wenn du sie brauchst.--Richy8964 (Admin), (Disku) 07:30, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re: Metrostationen Ich würde sogar dazu tendieren das ganz English zu machen. Also Metro Station Stationsname. Z.b: Metro Station Faragut West--Richy8964 Disku A 20:45, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ich mach dann leg dann eine Übersichtsseite in der Kategorie:Metro Stationen an. Es wär vll besser eine speziell auf DC. angelegte Seite zu erstellen--Richy8964 Disku A 20:52, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok schaus dir mal an.→Kategorie:Metro Stationen--Richy8964 Disku A 21:09, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Jaaa, so mach ich das au ;). Aber die Tabelle und das bild hab ich erlichgesagt außem wikipedia geklaut^^ --Richy8964 Disku A 21:41, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, trifft aber trotzdem zu :D Ich mach dann mal weiter mit den Metros =) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimpak hab jetzt mal nur ne weiterleitung erstellt. soll ja leute geben, die das falschschreiben.- --Richy8964 Disku A 20:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Grüße Ja, wenn auf der Arbeit wenig los ist, schaue ich mnal hin- und wieder rein. ;-) --Spoox79 12:48, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe gerade, dass du begeisteter GTA-Spieler bist. Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich wollte mir GTA 4 für den PC holen, hab aber gelesen, dass man sich aus "Sicherheitsgründen" auf 3 verschiedene Seiten anmelden muss. Ist das immer noch so? Das Spiel ist ja schon etwas älter. Was sind das für Seiten. Finde ich blöd, dass man sich da irgendwo anmelden muss. --Spoox79 13:00, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) : :--------------------------------------- :LanceVanceDance schrieb: :"Großer Gott, mir fällt erst ein Jahr später auf, wie hochnäsig dieser Eintrag hier klingt. :D Sorry, ich war damals wohl bisschen zu übermotiviert" : :Naja, was heisst hochnäsig. Ich persönlich tue mich einigermaßen schwer mit übersetzen. :-) Und nutze ausschließlich den Google-Übersetzer und setze es dann gramatikalisch korrekt ins deutsche. :In Deinem Profil steht ja auch immer noch, dass du Sprachhochbegabt bist. ;-) Spoox79 12:23, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : :Frage: :Wenn ich eine neue Seite erstelle, wie füge ich nochmal diese Zwischenüberschriften ein, die man später einzeln nachbearbearbeiten kann? War fast ein Jahr nicht mehr da und habs vergessen.^^ Spoox79 06:40, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Hat sich erledigt. Habs rausgefunden. Spoox79 08:33, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : : Supermutanten. nuja, auf der englischen seite gibts ja noch eine unterteiling ins supermutantenbiester( heißen sie doch??) Herr der Mutanten usw.... ich kanns auch machen, hab aber zZ nich soo viel Zeit für Ja hab ich mir auch gedacht wenn kein anderer irgendwelche Seiten erstellt mach ich das gern Und naja ich glaub auch nicht wirklich das wir jemals an das englische Wiki rankommen werden denn die haben ca. 8000 Artikel und wir grad mal 800 xD Naja vllt. kommen irgendwann mal ein paar neue Mitglider die uns helfen. Bilder Hochladen Ich hab die nachricht auf meiner seite: *Hello, Currently photo uploading is disabled on all of Wikia for system maintenance. Sorry for the inconvenience and please upload your photos after! Best, Sarah@Wikia (help forum | blog) 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ich habs aber trotzdem probiert und bei mir scheint es zu funktionieren. falls es weiterhin so bleibt frag mal MtaÄ --Richy8964 Disku 21:03, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für das Lob Bin erst gestern auf diese Seite gestoßen und habe erstmal einfach nur gestaunt wie viel hier schon an Ödlandwissen angesammelt hat. in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie einfach man selber mitmachen kann mußte ich es einfach mal ausprobieren. Verfasse gern mehr Beiträge, kann nur keine Bilder anfügen (PS3..) und muß das mit den Links noch üben aber ansonsten ist hier ja noch Platz für Entdecker Gruß Vaultier 23:06, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin Ich würd dich gern zum Admin ernennen, unglücklicherweise weiß ich aber nicht wie das geht. Ich werde mal MtaÄ fragen. Er hat mich damals zum Admin ernannt.--Richy8964 Disku 12:00, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Tja dann: :Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :Du müsstest jetzt Admin sein! :--Richy8964 Disku 08:12, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) New Vegas Ich hab FoNV leider nur in der englischen Fassung und werde dich deshalb in nächster Zeit Wohl öffters, wenn das ok ist, nach den deutschen Bezeichnungen fragen. #Yes Man --Richy8964 Disku 16:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Danke dir!--Richy8964 Disku 08:29, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bräuchte noch den namen für das 9mm SMG und die 9mm Pistole und heißen die Securitrons im deutschen auch so?--Richy8964 Disku 09:23, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Englische Überseztung Hi, wenn ich einen Text von der englischen Schwesterseite übersetze kann bzw. muss ich das kennzeichnen? Maiskorn 18:21, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fallout-Wiki als Test-Wiki Hi LVD, ich schreib dir, weil du der zuletzt aktivste Admin des Wikis bist :-). Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass wir in zwei deutschsprachigen Wikis einen Beta-Test einer neuen Werbeform durchführen - eines davon ist das Fallout-Wiki. Nutzer können direkt "gesponserte Links" und Banner kaufen. Ziel ist es unter anderem a) thematisch passendere Werbung im Wiki anzuzeigen und b) langfristig Werbung so zu verändern, dass sie weniger aufdringlich ist. --Avatar 11:03, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke und Vorlagen Danke für dein Lob,ich finde du bist auch sau gut.Du verdienst schon eine vierte Aufzeichnung.MfG Romanrockt 22:03, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Seite Löschen Hi,du als Admin kannst du die Seite löschen die Überschrift ist falsch -->http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Top-Stars Danke Romanrockt 08:24, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi LanceVanceDance du willst mir helfen? :D Hi, da ich derzeit ein Fallout Online Portal am aufbauen bin und du mich angeschrieben hast, dass du mir helfen willst, sage ich mal: gerne :D Hast du ICQ? Dann könnte man dort weiter reden. Oder meld dich auf FalloutOnline-Portal.de an :D Bis denne! Adminrechte Da du jetzt Adminrechte hast kannst du gerne auch mal auf der Titelseite den Vorgestellten Artikel ändern. (Vorzugsweise Laaaaaange-Top-Artikel.)--Richy8964 Disku 09:45, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Point Lookout hey Felix danke für die Korrektur^^ ich hab mir vorgenommen euren Point Lookout Wikki zu vervollständigen das es mein lieblings add On is. (Ich spiele 360) Und wenn du verbesserungsvorschläge für meine Arbeit hast schreib mir ok? Gut noch frohes schaffen^^ Новинки сотовой связи Ich überlasse dir die ehre :D --Richy8964 Disku 16:06, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hey, ich habe mal eine Frage zu New Vegas an dich. Also ich habe alles für Mr. House gemacht ausser die Bruderschaft töten. Ich mag die Bruderschaft gerne (bin gerade Paladin geworden (-: ) und deshalb will ich sie nicht töten. So habe ich Mr. House umgebracht und dann ist "Für die Rebublik" irgendwie fehlgeschlagen und und und. So jetzt ist der Ja-Sager in Mr. House Computer und der will das ich Kimbell beschütze und... Außerdem habe ich den Arzt "Arcade" als Begleiter und der will, dass ich die Versprengten zusammen rufe. Hätte ich die Story um es am Günstigsten zu machen, anders machen sollen oder passt das so? Ach ja Cäser hab ich getötet weil er mir auf die Nerven gegangen ist^^. Hoffe du kannst mich ein bisschen "beraten". MfG STIENKSTIEFEL New Vegas2 Hey cool, wie heißt es so schön:" Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn", nur dass ich ein ganzes Lager voller Körner gefunden habe, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. ( Nein, ich will damit nicht andeuten, dass ich ein Huhn bin) Frage: Hast du eigentlich MSN? Ich würde mal gerne mit dir über Fallout chaten, als immer Diskussionen zu schreiben STIENKSTIEFEL 18:37, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab dich geaddet auf msn. also ich bin online New Vegas 3 So jetzt bin ich komplett ratlos. Da ich ja neu anfangen hab müssen, bin ich zur RNK... jetzt will die RNK, dass ich die Stählernen töte, aber ich will sie ja nicht töten und auf einen Kompromiss können sie nicht eingehen, da es für das keine dialogoptionen gibt. Wenn ich dem Ja-Sager helfe scheitert "Für die Republik" was soll ich tun? STIENKSTIEFEL 17:48, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe die Bruderschaft ausgelöscht aber vergessen davor zu speichern und dann sah ich, 3 quests fehlgeschlagen! Das war scheiße^^ Schau mal an wer hier noch ist ^^! Hab mir Fallout 3 von einen Freund ausgeliehen und dann schau ich hier wo man die Supermutanten-Behemoths finden kann. Aber was sehe ich da: ,,LanceVanceDance hat einen Artikel bearbeitet" Lg Commander-GTA from GTA Wiki Ja, ich bin Admin hier. Also bearbeite ich öfters was. :D Felix. 11:01, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sag dann mal Hallo Hi, ich bin neu hier wollte nur sagen das diese Seite super ist für alle die mehr über das Fallout Universum wissen wollen und werde natürlich so gut es geht dabei helfen. P.S.: Richy 8964 hab zuspät den WIP Banner gesehen und den Artikel Miniatombombe weiter bearbeitet hab das meiste wieder rückgängig gemacht weil ich nicht in deiner arbeit rumfuschen wollte sorry Dann mal willkommen und viel Spaß auf der Seite. Denk in Zukunft doch daran, deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~) zu unterschreiben. ;) Felix. 10:51, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) nur eine kurze Frage wollte nur mal wissen wie man eine Inhaltsangabe einfügt habe das noch nicht herraus gefunden wenn jemand ein besseres Bild zum Hochleistungsofen hat, könnt ihr das gerne austauschen da ich nur die Konsolenversion besitze kann ich keine besonders guten Bilder machen Vault 87 Bewohner 14:26, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Inhaltsangaben werden automatisch erstellt, wenn du mehrere Abschnitte im Artikel erstellst. c; Felix. 16:02, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Artikel doppelt hab auf der einen seite gesehen das der Link Rad-Away rot war habe darauf hin eine Seite erstellen wollen als ich dann ein Bild hinzufügen wollte, hab ich gemerkt das es diese Seite schon gab, könnt dann meinen doppelten Artikel löschen? Bei der Seite Epoxidharz der Aliens hat sich ein kleiner Fehler eingeschlichen habe Epoxit anstatt Epoxid geschrieben kann das ändern? Vault 87 Bewohner 18:58, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Du gehst einfach oben auf "Seite verschieben" und änderst deinen Fehler. Den doppelten Link kann ich löschen. Felix. 19:40, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Kann man eigentlich die Bilder von der englischen Fallout Wiki benutzen, weil ich noch einige benötige die ich komischer weise nur dort finde. Mein englisch ist nicht ganz ausreichend um die Lizenz zu übersetzen. Wäre um eine Antwort sehr dankbar Vault 87 Bewohner 15:08, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich kannst du auch Bilder aus dem englischen original Wiki nehmen. Felix. 16:48, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Fallout new vegas habe mir jetzt das lösungsbuch zu NEw Vegas gekauft. ISt echt empfehlenswerd. Es gibt zum Beispiel im Ödland einen Aufgebrochenen Kühlschrank, wo ein toter archäologe drinnen ist und nur noch sein Hut ist verwendbar-> klare anspielung auf Indiana Jones :) STIENKSTIEFEL 16:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke dass du mir bescheid sagst, aber das wusste ich schon (; Wildes Ödland ist wirklich ein sehr gelungenes Perk. :'D Felix. 11:10, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ach ja, das mit den Aliens ist auch geil im nordwesten STIENKSTIEFEL 16:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke für das Lob Allerdings muss ich gestehen, das ich manchmal aus 2 Sätzen 1 gemacht habe, weil mein Englisch nicht für alles reicht. Sobald die Sätze zu kompliziert aufgebaut sind, bekomm ich den Zusammenhang und was der Satz genau aussagen will, nicht ganz hin. Kann also sein, das ein paar Satzfehler drin sind. Vault 87 Bewohner 21:00, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann auch nicht immer alles zweifelsfrei übersetzen. Man muss manchmal Phantasie haben, aber eine so lange Seite hab ich bisher noch nicht erstellt. Gute Arbeit, weiter so. (; Felix. 21:09, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kleine (inzwischen große) Anfrage Hab eine neue Kategorieseite Namens Fallout: New Vegas Munition erstellt die man leichter finden kann. Die alte "FoNV-Munition Kategorieseite" hab ich erst nach langen suchen gefunden. Kommt doch keiner drauf das so einzugeben und so zu suchen. Die neue beinhaltet lediglich die Munition die neu in New Vegas ist, wie Panzerbrechende usw.. Habs mit Fallout: New Vegas Munition versucht, aber nichts. Es gibt ja auch eine allgemeine Seite die die Munition aus Fallout 3 und NV zeigt, da diese in beiden Spielen vorhanden ist. !!!Achtung ich will niemanden auf den Schlipps tretten!!! Somit ist in meinen Augen die alte, schwer zu findende Seite eigentlich nuzlos, warum alles doppelt und dreifach aufzählen? Denn auf der oben genannten alten Seite wird z.B. die 10 mm Munition nochmals '''erwähnt, obwohl sie '''schon auf der allgemeinen Seite '''vorhanden ist. Oder die '''Seite Munition schön in Tabellarischer Übersicht mit der gesamten Munition aus allen Fallout Teilen. Dann gibt es eine Seite die ebenfalls Munition heißt da wird nochmal alles aufgelistet oder auf Fallout 3 Munition nochmal. Jetzt kommts!!! Nur ein Vorschlag der Übersicht halber, eine allgemeine Seite mit sämtlicher Munition aus Fallout 3 und Fallout New Vegas, eine mit Fallout 3 eigene Muni z.B. Alienenergiezelle und eine für New Vegas eigene Munition z.B. Hohlspitzmunition usw!!! Genug der Kritik,trotzdem Danke Vault 87 Bewohner 04:15, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wir haben sowieso für alles zu viele Kategorien, auch haben wir die Kategorien "Fallout New Vegas NPC" und "Fallout New Cegas Charakter" gleichzeitig, aber leider weiß selbst ich nicht, wie man eine Kategorie endgültig entfernt. Ich hab schon ein paar gelöscht, aber die tauchen bei der Eingabe der Kategorien, wenn man danach sucht, wieder auf. Dein Vorschlag ist nicht so schlecht. Eine große Seite, auf der sämtliche Munition aufgelistet ist und nur noch die Kategorie:Munition, weil diese zu der großen Übersichtsseite führen würde. Hast du das so gemeint? Felix. 07:43, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt eine Kategoreiseite die ' Munition' heißt, anklicken, die ist zum beispiel überflüssig. Auf der gleichen Seite wird eine Seite aufgelistet, die ebenfalls Munition heißt (die ist gut schön Tabellarisch und übersichtlich, die Muni auflistet welche in beiden Fallout Spielen vorkommt), wo allerdings nochmal aufgelistet wird, aber diese Seite lassen und weiter ausbauen, nur die überflüssige Kategorieseite Munition löschen. Ach ja dann gibt es noch die Seite Fallout 3 Munition, die wie man es sich denken kann, komischer weise nochmal alles auflistet, auch überflüssig. Und die Seite FoNV-Munition gibt es auch noch, ja sie listet nochmal alles auf. Eine große Seite wo alles drin ist aus allen Fallout Spielen und wenn man auf eine Munition klickt wird man weitergeleitet zu einem Artikel, der beschreibt, wo diese Muni vorkommt und ein bischen Text die die Munition beschreibt und vielleicht eine kleine Tabelle mit ein paar werten wie in der englischen Wiki. Du müsstest es lediglich irgendwie hin bekommen die Überflüssigen Seiten raus zu bekommen, die bearbeitung kann ich dann übernehmen. P.S. Hab auf der Seite Munition (einfach in die Suchleiste eingeben), etwas vorbereitet damit du besser verstehst, was ich meine. Klick dann mal auf 5mm oder .50 MG Munition so meinte ich das. Gib mal bitte in der Suchleiste 5,56 Überschussmunition ein die Seite ist doppelt und könnte auch raus. Vault 87 Bewohner 10:56, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Datei Hallo Vance, (Ich probiere das mal im Deutchen Sprache...) Ich habe gesehen das du viele Bilder ladest zu den deutchen Fallout wiki. Sie kommen mich sehr bekannt vor. Viellicht ubersetzt von den Amerikanischer wiki? Ich habe die meiste dort gemacht. Aber es ist ganz ok, wir profitieren alle davon. Es gibt bei uns mehr gute Bilder, von beispiel Waffen. Diese sind gemacht von GhostAvatar, mit sehr hoche resolution. Grusse, Jspoelstra 20:07, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Keine Probleme, Felix, ich fuhle mich sogar ein bischen geert :). Du kannst sie ubersetzen. Kannst du vielleicht den Rest der Seite USA übersetzen, ich komme leider nicht mehr dazu! Grüße STIENKSTIEFEL 07:10, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich werd mal sehen wann ich dazu komme. Felix. 09:55, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wichtige Frage Mir ist diese Rote Schrift schon beim ersten Besuch der Seite Munition aufgefallen. Irgend etwas mit Referenzfehler, bekomm es auch net weg. Befindet sich unterhalb der Tabelle. Kannst du dir das mal anschauen? Wie kann ich so ein Pfeil Icon (solche in der englischen Wiki um den Inhalt einer größeren Tabelle alphabetisch zu sortieren) einfügen? Danke Vault 87 Bewohner 02:42, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Seit geraumer Zeit steht, wenn ich ein Bild hochladen will,' Das Hochladen von Dateien wurde für dieses Wiki abgeschaltet.' Grübel!!! Dieser Teil hat sich erledigt, sie führen Wartungsarbeiten am Medienserver durch und es sollte in den nächsten Stunden wieder funktionieren. Vault 87 Bewohner 12:19, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Komische Untertitel Ist dir schon aufgefallen das unter jeder neu bearbeiteten oder neuen Seite erscheint? Vault 87 Bewohner 20:48, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Ja das ist mir schon aufgefallen. Ich weiß nur leider nicht wie man das entfernt. Erstmal ist das nich weiter schlimm und meistens kann Wikia dieses Problem auch von selbst lösen. Mal abwarten. Felix. 20:49, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kurze Anfrage Kannst du eventuell die drei Kategorie Seiten (Fallout 3 Munition, Fallout: New Vegas Munition und Munition) irgendwie löschen? Der gesamte dreifach vorhandene Inhalt befindet sich jetzt auf der Seite Munition. Frage nur deshalb, weil sie jetzt eigentlich überflüssig sind. Vault 87 Bewohner 18:05, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So. Ich hab jetzt alle betreffenden Seiten gelöscht. Felix. 21:28, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Antwort aus Frage: "Wo ist Vault 32" Sie exsistiert weder in der Deutschen noch in der englischen Verkaufsversion. Da ich aber das Probespiel der Entwickler habe, ist Vault 32 bei mir vorhanden. Die Entwickler haben diese aber später rausgeschnitten, so ist sie für euch nicht vorhanden. Genauso Vault 07. in der verkaufsversion ist dies Devil`s Gullet. in der Programmversion jedoch nicht, da ist sie frei zugänglich. Außerdem kann man die Fahrzeuge aus der Vault benutzen und das Land damit erforschen. Weitere Sachen die sich nur in der Programmversion befinden: - Vault 04 - Vault 98 - Vault-Tec-Firmenzentrum - Ford Nucleon Automobilfabrik - Sunset Campingplatz - Sold Out Casino Kurze Frage Kannst du eventuell für mich kurz was Übersetzen wenn es geht? Botanic Scourge grob übersetzt heißt es botanische Geißel ergibt aber irgendwie keinen sinn für mich Wäre Dankbar Vault 87 Bewohner 23:17, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : In welchem Zusammenhang brauchst du das Wort? Felix. 23:18, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : Auf der Seite Timeline letzte Seite übersetze aus dem Englischen. Auch die Sätze danach ergeben für mich keinen richtigen Zusammenhang. Bis jetzt bin ich ja gut vorran gekommen. : Vault 87 Bewohner 23:20, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: Ja das bist du. Ich seh mir das englische Original mal an. Mal sehen ob ich was rausdeuten kann. c: Felix. 23:21, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, also mit einer Geißel hat das wenig zu tun, es geht mehr um eine Seuche. Also auf den ersten Blick scheint es so, als hätten die Shi die Pflanzen in ihrer gebliebten Stadt verseucht, damit neue wachsen konnten und sie ein komplett neues Reich aufbauen konnten. Felix. 23:24, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Ich bedanke mich für die schnelle Antwort. Denke mal in den nächsten zwei Tagen sollte die Seite auch fertig sein. ::: Vault 87 Bewohner 23:26, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Löschanfrage Jemand hat die Seite Terminals erstellt, dabei gibt es diese schon unter dem Namen Terminal. Kann dann doch die Seite Terminals eigentlich gelöscht werden, da auf der anderen Seite alles ausführlich beschrieben ist. Ebenfalls die Seite Das Große Buch der Wissenschaft gibt es jetzt zweimal. Die erste Seite heißt Großes Buch der Wissenschaften. Danke Schau dir mal die Seite Penny Arcade Comic an. Sowas erstellen nicht angemeldete User. Vault 87 Bewohner 16:25, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Okay, hab die entsprechenden Seiten und auch noch eine dritte gelöscht. Außerdem wurde der Benutzer gesperrt. Felix. 21:07, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Löschanfrage Habe die Kategorie Seite Unbenannte Quests mit einem Löschantrag versehen, da diese Seite lediglich Unbenannte Quests aus Fallout 3 enthielt und es so eine Seite schon gibt (Fallout 3 Unbenannte Quest). Habe alle von dort zu der Seite in den Klammern verschoben. Insgesamt gibt es eine Seite die die Quests aus Fallout 3 (Alle Haupt, Neben u. Unbenannt) auflistet ganze drei mal. Übersicht: Fallout 3 Quests, Quests (welche nur Fallout 3 Quests auflistet) und Fallout 3 Quests. Am besten für jedes Fallout Spiel eine Seite, wo alle Quests des jeweiligen Spiels aufgelistet sind. Sowie die Seite Übersicht: Fallout 3 Quests. Nur ein Vorschlag meiner Seits, denn ich glaube nicht, das man fünf Seiten braucht, die jeweils den gleichen Inhalt haben. Dadurch würde sich eigentlich auch die Seite Fallout 3 Unbenannte Quest erübrigen, wenn man alle Quests tabellarisch anordnet. Fallout 3 Nebenquests und Fallout 3 Hauptquests gibt es auch noch, also 5 Seiten mit dem gleichen Inhalt. P.S.: Bearbeite nebenbei noch die Seite Übersicht:Fallout 3 Quests. Wie habt ihr es geschafft, die Bilder reinzubekommen, ohne das euer Name dort steht. Hatte schon alle Bilder drin, gespeichert tja nur das er mir meinen Namen angezeigt hat und die Tabelle dadurch größer wurde. Grübel (Hat sich schon erledigt, hab im Quelltext die obere Tabelle kopiert und mit den neuen Informationen gefüttert.) Quelltext ist für einen Anfänger gar nicht so einfach. Sorry für den langen Text. Vault 87 Bewohner 16:05, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Erstmal: In der Seite Fallout 3 Unbenannte Quests und Fallout 3 Quests steht nicht ganz das selbe. Ich wär dafür: Fallout 3 Hauptquests, Falout 3 Nebenquests, Fallout 3 Unbenannte Quests. Das wär am logischsten. Alles andere wird gelöscht. Felix. 15:54, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dann heißt es einige Sachen verschieben, weil vieles Überlagert sich. Das alles auf einer Seite ist hab ich in der englischen Wiki gesehen. Die haben zu jedem Fallout Spiel eine Seite mit allen Quests. Hab die Seite Übersicht:Fallout 3 Quests so wie ich mir das gedacht hatte. Jetzt würden nur noch die Add-on Quests fehlen. Alles auf einer Seite der Übersichts halber. War ja auch nur ein Vorschlag. Also dann insgesamt drei Seiten? Vault 87 Bewohner 16:16, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fallout 3 Quests Muss dir recht geben es sind aber nicht drei sondern zwei Seiten. Fallout 3 Hauptquests und Fallout 3 Nebenquests (die auch die Unbenannten Quests usw. enthält) reichen so wie sie sind. Die anderen sind alle unnötig und können eigentlich weg. Hab die eine Seite vorher nicht gesehen, weil es ja nicht nur zwei Seiten sind sondern ein Paar mehr. Dann bin ich auch für deinen Vorschlag. Vault 87 Bewohner 20:04, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nur so Junge, Junge, du hast ja richtig rein gehauen in der Zeit in der ich (leider) (mal wieder) inaktiv war. hast ja bald 5000 edits!--Richy8964 Disku 15:37, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Es klingt blöd, aber ich glaub, durch die Vault hab ich meinen Berufswunsch gefunden - Übersetzer. :D Jaa. Die Schule hat bisschen nachgelassen, also weniger Tests, weil es ja auf die Ferien zugeht. Und da hatte ich mehr Zeit. Felix. 15:49, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach was das klingt/ist doch nicht blöd! ich wünsch dir jedenfalls viel Glück dabei das auch zu schaffen! Bei mir läufts leider mit der Schule grad genau anders rum,... die Arbeiten und die Fülle an Informationen sind so langsam einfach zu viel. Ich wünschte ich hätt mal wieder Zeit ein richtig großes "die-Vault-Projekt" zu starten (oder endlich mal Fo3 - Waffen zu vollenden)--Richy8964 Disku 15:48, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke. :D Und das mit der Schule wird wieder. Es gibt stressige Zeiten und lockere. Es hat ja auch Zeit, das zu vollenden, bisher hat sich erst einer beschwert, dass es hier nicht genug Artikel gibt. Aber dem hab ich gesagt was ich davon halte, es kam bisher keine Antwort. Von daher. :) Wenigstens hast du die Zeit gefunden, mal wieder vorbeizuschauen. (: Felix. 16:03, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nur eine kleine Anmerkung Ich habe festgestellt, das wenn man eine Kategorie angibt, manchmal nicht alle vorhandenen Seiten aufgelistet werden. Habe das bemerkt als ich einen neuen Artikel erstellt habe und die Kategorie angegeben habe, wurde sie nicht aufgelistet, nur um später festzustellen, das es diese Seite doch schon gab. Dann kann die Seite die ich erstellt habe eigentlich wieder gelöscht werden (Fallout 3 Mothership Zeta Waffen). Werde in Zukunft vorher Prüfen, ob es eine solche Seite schon gibt, dann erübrigt sich das Problem. Vault 87 Bewohner 21:06, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Hab die Seite Fallout 3 Fertigkeitsbücher zum Löschen vorgeschlagen, da es die Seite unter dem Namen Fertigkeitsbücher schon gibt. Vault 87 Bewohner 19:20, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) okay. Felix. 20:06, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi Felix, ist ja nicht so das dass hier mein erstes Mal wäre, bin auch bei Wikipedia. Nebenbei bemerkt, könntest du bitte die Vorlage und ihre Unterseite löschen? Habe soweit die eingedeutschte Vorlage neu erstellt und grob übersetzt. Gruß Alessio79 09:10, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kleiner Hinweis Die Seite Teslakanone gibt es 2 mal. Einmal Teslakanone und die zweite Tesla-Kanone. Kannst ja mal schauen welche besser ist und die andere dann löschen. Vault 87 Bewohner 23:12, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mach ich, danke für den Hinweis. Felix. 23:20, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Repcon(n) Habe festgestellt, das das Wort Repcon im englischen Original mit zwei N geschrieben wird. Da ich aber der Meinung bin, das es sich normalerweise um einen Eigennamen handelt, würde ich vorschlagen alle Artikel mit doppel N zu schreiben, auch wenn es im deutschen nur mit einem geschrieben wird. Vault 87 Bewohner 13:11, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Hm. Also ich bin mir jetzt nicht so sicher, was man da machen soll. Ich denk mal, wir werden auch die Schreibweise mit Doppel-N benutzen. Das ist einfach das Original. Felix. 19:57, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Frage: : Kann man sich auf sachen ind Operation Anchorage z.b. Militär Personen Geschichtlich stützen ? : Frage 2 : Was is besser mojave ödland oder Ödland der haupstadt ? Ich bin für DC. : : Count Sandro am 17 Apr. :: Antworten: :D :# : Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals einen Krieg um Alaska gegeben hat, die Personen sind jedenfalls frei erfunden. Zwar gibts diesen Ort (Anchorage) in Alaska wirklich, aber ob da jemals drum gekämpft wurde... :# : Ich find auch das Ödland der Hauptstadt besser, DC ist einfach viel kaputter und das Feeling ist stärker, dass man überleben muss. Die Mojave ist mir zu klein irgendwie, außerdem kommt dort das Nachkriegs-Gefühl fast gar nicht rüber. :P Felix. 20:28, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Operation Anchorage Thema Krieg Die Ereignisse in dem Add-on haben keinen wahren geschichtlichen Hintergrund. Lediglich die Japaner haben im 2. Weltkrieg die 3 äußersten Inseln der Aleuten besetzt und einige Luftangriffe durchgeführt. PS: Die Seite Lebenspunkte ist eigentlich überflüssig, da es so eine Seite mit dem richtigen Namen Trefferpunkte schon gibt. Vault 87 Bewohner 22:40, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Name einer Quest Weißt du wie die Quest heißt die man von Boone erhält, wo man den Mörder seiner Frau finden muss? Danke im Vorraus. Vault 87 Bewohner 19:25, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Die Quest heißt "One for my Baby", genau wie im Englischen. Felix. 19:28, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Doppelte Seite Es gibt eine Seite die Wilde Ghule heißt und eine Seite die Wilder Ghul heißt. Kannst ja wenn du willst eine davon löschen oder so. Vault 87 Bewohner 20:27, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Wow, du passt wirklich gut auf. Wenn du weiter noch so gute Arbeit leistest, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass wir irgendwann einen neuen Admin haben. ;) Erstmal werd ich eine der Seiten löschen, aber die müssen DRINGEND erweitert werden. Mal sehen, wann ich das mache. Oder ob mir vielleicht auch jemand die Arbeit abnimmt. Felix. 20:52, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : Ich kann das gerne übernehmen, wenn du damit einverstanden bist. Musst mir nur sagen welche Seite du löschen willst, damit ich weiß welche ich bearbeiten kann. : Vault 87 Bewohner 21:04, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich werde die Seite "Wilder Ghul" löschen, weil "Wilde Ghule" die bessere Bezeichnung ist. Das wäre sehr nett, wenn du das machen würdest. :) Felix. 21:10, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Die Seite Ghule gibt es auch noch. Habe bereits alle fehlenden Infos von dort nach Wilde Ghule übertragen und sie kann eigentlich gelöscht werden. Vault 87 Bewohner 22:08, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ich glaube, die Seite befasst sich mit den nicht wilden Ghulen, also denen, die zwar äußerlich Ghule sind, aber innerlich noch Menschen. Das sind zwei verschiedene Sachen. ;) Felix. 22:12, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Doppelte Seite Die Seite Haley's Kramladen gibt es zweimal. Diese und dann noch Haley's Hardware. Vault 87 Bewohner 18:22, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Uups, gar nicht gemerkt. Danke fürs Aufmerksam machen. ;) Felix. 20:24, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hallo, habe mir (immer noch) kein Fallout angelegt. War schon kurz davor, hab’ dann aber doch das Fable III genommen. ;) Werde hier, glaube ich, auch nicht lange verweilen, im RDR-Wiki gibt’s immer noch genug zu tun. :) --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 18:25, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, danke, sobald ich eins, oder besser: es, habe (das kann noch lange dauern), werde ich mich öfter hier blicken lassen. --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 23:16, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 2 kurze fragen 1. Frage: Wie hieß die Metro in Broken Steel, die man nehmen muss, um zur Adams Base zu kommen. Ich glaube Präsidentenmetro? 2.Frage: Wie heißt die Notiz, die man von George erhält? Wenn man zur Nellis Base geht. (Wegen der Artillerie) : Vault 87 Bewohner 20:25, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) # #: Präsidentialmetro glaub ich. Aber Präsidentenmetro könnte auch richtig sein, am besten schau ich morgen im Spiel noch mal vorbei. c: # #: Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere, einfach nur "Nellis-Artillerie-Notiz". [[Benutzer:LanceVanceDance|Felix ---> der Besuch lohnt sich...nicht.]] 21:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Weißt du wie das Atemgerät genau heißt, das man von Jack erhält? Quest Volare! Vault 87 Bewohner 10:02, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC)E : Es heißt ganz einfach "Atemgerät". ;D [[Benutzer:LanceVanceDance|Felix ---> der Besuch lohnt sich...nicht.]] 11:00, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Die Seite Adams Lagerhalle schlage ich zum löschen vor, da ich die englische Seite mit in den Artikel Adams Air Force Base eingebaut habe. Vault 87 Bewohner 18:20, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Doppelte Seite: Wild Bill's Seitenwaffe und Seitenwaffe von Wild Bill sind bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten identisch. Spoox79 13:04, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt. :D Danke fürs Bescheid sagen, ich hab die "Seitenwaffe von Wild Bill"-Seite mal gelöscht, war eh die falsche Schreibweise. Felix. 13:27, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Glückwunsch Erstmal Glückwunsch zu 5049 Bearbeitungen . Bald hat die Fallout Wiki 2000 Seiten. Es wird aber noch lange dauern, bis wir so viele Seiten wie das englische Fallout Wiki haben. Vault 87 Bewohner 14:30, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bilder Haste auch das Problem, dass Bilder nicht richtig hochgeladen werden?--Richy8964 Disku 20:32, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Jo, ok. Dachte mir glei das das was bei Wikia sein muss. Wolltes nur noch mal bestätigen lassen. ^^--Richy8964 Disku 20:42, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::PS:5000+, nicht schlecht! :::Junge, Junge, du hasts gut. Zeit hätt ich au gern.--Richy8964 Disku 20:50, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Artikel Unhold-Territorium Habe gesehen, das du den von mir erstellten Artikel gelöscht hast, aber das Gebiete existiert wirklich, es ist zwar unmarkiert, aber wird bei betreten im Pip-Boy angezeigt. Wozu mache ich mir eigentlich die Mühe? Alessio79 Das Unhold-Territorium ist un verschiedene Teile unterteilt, z.B. Zap's Neonschilder, Ruinen von Ostvegas etc. ;) Wenn der Artikel bestehen bleiben würde, wäre er relativ unnötig, weil er mit nur einem Satz beschreiben würde, was eh schon besteht. Felix. So heiß ich glatt. 19:27, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Return to Sender Sorry, aber es ist schon eine weile her, das ich Fallout: New Vegas gespielt habe und war mir nicht mehr ganz sicher wie die Quest genau hieß. Werde warten, bis die GotY Edition raus ist und dann erst wieder Fallout: New Vegas spielen. Jetzt trete ich den Mutanten in den Hintern (Vault 87 Bewohner) 18:08, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Drive-By jetzt auch im Wiki Hi, ich bin jetzt auch im Fallout Wiki vertreten. Ich wollte fragen ob die Artikel Messer des Schlitzers und TestQAItems Sinn ergeben. Ich konnte noch keine zu diesen Punkten finden und habe sie deshalb einfach mal erstellt. --Drive-By Diskussion 17:22, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) kleine Vandalismusbekämpfung zwischendurch Ich hoffe diese Änderung ist in deinem Sinne. Ob das wohl der gleiche Spaßvogel war der auch dein L.A. Noire Wiki Profil "getunt" hat ? --Drive-By Diskussion 16:43, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Danke für das Rückgängig machen. Vielleicht war es der selbe, aber es gibt leider viel zu viel von diesen Witzbolden. Felix. 17:28, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Da hatte einer aber Minderwertigkeitskomplexe so etwas hier reinzuschreiben. :-D Armes Schwein, das keine Beachtung in der realen Welt erhält, oder was?! ;-) Spoox79 12:58, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Betreff: Infobox Quest Hallo Felix, das mit den Vorlagen ist nicht so schwer wenn mans einmal kann, also du solltest folgendes machen: *1. Schritt - öffne Vorlage:Infobox Quest *2. Schritt - einfach auf bearbeiten klicken und unten bei beobachten nen Häkchen setzen (wenn nicht schon selbst geschehen), anschließend speichern, so hast du die Seite schon mal zu deiner Beobachtungsliste hinzugefügt :) *3. Schritt im Inhaltsverzeichnis der Vorlage auf Beispiel und Fallout New Vegas klicken, dann solltest du vorerst den grau hinterlegten Inhalt so einfügen, damit du nach dem Gleichheitszeichen die Parameter eintragen kannst. Zugegeben sind sämtliche Vorlagen miteinander verknüpft, ich versuche das demnächst alles mal u bereinigen. Und noch was: Leider hat sich noch niemand dran gemacht, die CSS-Vorlagen editierbar zu machen, ist zwar nicht dringend, aber dann könnten die Stile für Navboxen richtig definiert werden, da sollte mal nachgeholfen werden. Gruß Alessio79 12:40, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :) Drive-By jetzt auch im Besitz von New Vegas Wollte nur mal kurz erwähnen das ich jetzt endlich Zeit und Geld gefunden habe mir New Vegas in einer englischen Fassung für PC anzuschaffen. Ich befinde mich zwar noch auf einem Stuhl neben Easy Pete, aber in naher Zukunft werde ich wohl auch Experte im Qausi Nachfolger meines geliebten Fallout 3 sein. Wenn du irgendwelche Tipps und Hinweise hast was man beim durchspielen von NV so alles richtig und falsch machen kann nur her damit :D --Drive-By Diskussion 10:14, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Navbox Nerverei ;) Moin das mit den Navboxen wurde noch nicht geändert, du bist doch hier Admin oder? Wenn ja gib bitte mal diese beiden Dateien frei, dazu musst oben auf dem grünen Menü klicken und freigeben anklicken. *MediaWiki:Common.css *MediaWiki:Wikia.css dann ändere ich schnell den Inhalt und es sollten alle Navboxen richtig dargestellt werden. Habs bemerkt, weil ich deine Arbeit bei dem Artikel über alle Orte in FNV entdeckt habe. Alessio79 20:50, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :) Okay dann gehts nur mit speziellen Rechten, füge also folgende Inhalte ein für beide Dateien, öffne beide Links in einem neuen Fenster. Wenn alles richtig gemacht wurde, sollten die Stile auch hier funktionieren. *Common.css *Wikia.css Danke für die Arbeit. Alessio79 21:19, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Moin Felix hab bemerkt das du dich noch nicht rangetraut hast. Hast das wohl noch nie gemacht oder? :D Ich habe extra für dich die Dateien mit dem kopierbaren Inhalt extern hochgeladen. Wie du nun die Dateien hier bearbeiten kannst, habe ich auf meinem Profil nochmal gespeichert, du findest es unter Dateien die noch aktualisiert werden sollten ich hoffe du machst dich heute da mal dran. Gruß Alessio79 10:28, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Okay die Common.css ist up to date danke, die Wikia.css solltest du als Admin aber auch bearbeiten dürfen. Einfach den Inhalt der hochgeladenen Datei dort einfügen, da es als Script arbeitet, ist meines Erachtens die Sprache sogar richtig. Spätere Anpassungen können ja dann immer noch gemacht werden. Alessio79 10:49, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey Felix bin grad am essen sorry, bist du dir sicher, das du die Datei im richtigen Wiki bearbeitest? Wie gesagt die im deutschen mußt ja aktualisieren, hier ist nochmal der Link zur deutschen Wikia.css-Datei: Wikia.css Müßte also normalerweise funktionieren. :) Gegebenenfalls müßte auch noch eine weitere Datei upgedated werden, die Sprache hat übrigens nicht viel damit zu tun, sind meistens Kommentare, damit ein Nutzer bescheid weiß, denn die Scripte wurden ja in englischer Sprache gescriptet. Alessio79 11:30, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hab bemerkt das du die Wiki.css Datei bearbeitet hast, danke das du das gemacht hast. Jetzt fehlt noch die Common.js (Common.js), das andere war ja die Common.css, da scheinbar alle Dateien von Wikipedia importiert wurden, können die Stile gar nicht richtig funktionieren. Bitte ändere auch diese Datei, hier die engl. Seite dazu, brauchst ja nur den Code dort nehmen und hier beim deutschen Wiki einfügen fertig. :) Alessio79 PS: Habs bei meinem Wiki genauso gemacht und es funktioniert, ist halt eine Angelegenheit für sich, also take it easy. :) Nabend Felix, jo kann ich, du findest es hier: Common.js ich hoffe das es danach funktioniert, andernfalls muß ich nochmal nachfragen, was bei unserem Wiki noch nicht korrekt ist. Alessio79 19:01, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Leider hast den falschen Code erwischt, denn der im engl. Wiki ist anders, darum sind deine Änderungen leider noch nicht wirksam. Also wie gesagt, den Code vom englischen Wiki "entnehmen" (http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js) und in dem 8dem deutschen einfügen (http://de.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js). Und naja scheiß drauf ich würde sagen, jeder hat mal so angefangen, machst doch schon Fortschritte wie ich sehe. :) Alessio79 19:30, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nabend Felix, erledige bitte endlich diese Angelegenheit für mich. Würde es ja selbst gerne tun, nur leider kann ich es nicht. :) Alessio79 21:51, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Deine letzte Bearbeitung war am *(Aktuell | Vorherige) 19:15, 15. Jun. 2011 LanceVanceDance (Diskussion | Beiträge) (34.073 Bytes) hab mal auf der Disku den Link eingegeben. Die Stile sind nämlich unverändert. Alessio79 22:04, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kann da nix erkennen sorry, die Letzten Änderungen zeigen auch keine Aktivität. Ich könnte es ja übernehmen, aber als Normaler Nutzer gehts leider schlecht, außer du kannst die Seite entsperren, wenns dir zu aufwendig ist. Alessio79 22:21, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bewerbug als Admin Hey Du, ich bin nun schon täglich hier on und erstelle stets neue Seiten bzw. bearbeite sie, kenne mich mittlerweile richtig gut aus. Darum bewerbe ich mich als Admin, was hälst du davon mich zum Admin zu machen? :D Weil das Wiki wird langsam immer größer und da wäre ein aktives Mitglied sicher vorteilhaft, so könnte ich auch wichtige Änderungen vornehmen, die anderen zu stressig sind. :) Gruß Alessio79 09:23, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schreibfehler Receplann 18:26, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich hätte eine Frage bei der erstellung von dem Beitrag Prototyp einer Arzt-Powerrüstung ist mir ein schreibfehler unterlaufen wie kann ich die Überschrift ändern da steht nähmlich Prototyp der artzpowerüstung Kann des irgendwie nicht geändert werden? kannst mir helfen? Achja kapier des nicht mit dem "beiträge mit vier tilden zu unterschreiben" was meint man damit ??? Receplann 18:26, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Da ich seit längeren kaum noch Zeit finde hier aktiv mit zuhelfen, gebe ich die Seite Munition ab. Sorry. Jetzt trete ich den Mutanten in den Hintern (Vault 87 Bewohner) 18:54, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re:Jubiläum Hallo Felix und dankeschön! Zugegeben habe ich mich beeilt, schnell noch den 2300. Artikel zu erstellen. Das RNK-Feldjäger-Hauptquartier ist eh ein wichtiges Gebäude und habe es nach Miguels Pfandladen eingebaut. Der alte Artikel über seinen Pfandladen wäre der 2300. gewesen, aber habe ihn de-kategorisiert und somit gabs keinen 2300. Artikel. :) Alessio79 14:35, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re:Übersetzungen Nabend Felix, jo das wäre ein feiner Zug von dir, so muß ich nicht ständig auf Übersetzern zurück greifen. Obwohl ich ja schon ein wenig Englisch verstehe, aber bei manchem haperts eben doch. ;) Ein Tip dazu noch: Kategorie:Infobox unvollständig alle dort gelisteten Artikel sind ohne hinreichende Übersetzung, leider ist die Kategorisierung etwas unglücklich ausgefallen, as hängt wahrscheinlich mit einem Fehler in der Vorlage zusammen, die an jedem der nicht übersetzten Artikel klebt. :) Sobald du entsprechende Lemma komplett übersetzt hast, denke daran die Vorlage oben zu entfernen und ggf. die Kategorisierung, aber ich schätze das passiert, sobald die Unvollständig-Vorlage entfernt wird. Alessio79 20:44, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Archivierung deiner Diskussion Nochmal meine Wenigkeit. Bitte erstelle doch mal ein Archiv für deine Diskussion, wird langsam ziemlich unübersichtlich und nervt ein bißchen, ständig bis zum Ende Scrollen zu müßen - danke. PS: Einfach eine neue Seite anlegen: LanceVanceDance/Archiv - dann sollte es passen. ;) Alessio79 20:48, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC)